Fairy Tail Grimoire Children
by Aly1812
Summary: Hades sent the 7 Kin of Purgatory to find Zeref and destroy Fairy Tail.But they will find out that there was no place for them in The World of Great Magic and that Hades used them as some tools.Hades'plans were destroyed and his entire team will turn against him.
1. Chapter 1

Tenroujima,december 14,X784  
After Hades saw that Zancrow and Kain were defeated by Natsu and Lucy,and that Fairy Tail has a member as powerful as Bluenote is(Gildarts),he decided to sent another powerful dark mage to fight and search for Zeref:the commander of the Purgatory, was supposed to stay on the airship and help Hades but the 7 Kin were in a critical listened to her master.  
After Gray also defeated Ultear,he was trying to arrive at the other hurt then,a lot of shells appeared in front of shells started to float and created a real ,a woman appeared from ,the shells stopped.  
Gray: 'Who the hell are you?'  
Elisa: 'Hmm,this will be 're kinda'rude,don't you think?Bytheway,what happened with your you trying to impress someone?'  
Gray:My...my clothes..Whoa!?When did the clothes disappeared!?  
Elisa:'Tipically Fairy Tail,huh?'  
Gray:'I don't have time to ya!'  
Gray tried to leave but Elisa hit him with an air spell.  
Gray:'What the...!?'  
Gray saw the Grimoire Heart mark on Elisa's shoulder and realised what was happening  
Gray:'So you're one of that guys.I'm really bored of your stupid out of my way,you wench!ICE MAKE TIGER!'  
Elisa:'AIR KNIVES!'  
Gray's ice make tiger suddenly couldn't understand how this happened.  
Gray:'ICE MAKE CANNON'  
The cannon was also didn't have even a scratch.  
Elisa:'It's no use to waste your streams have the same power with some huge can break anything.  
Gray:'We will see MAKE FISHNET!You can't cut the wind,right?'  
Elisa:'This is what I expected 'S HUNGER.'  
Elisa rised her right cranium from her glove started to shine and absorbed the wind Gray created.  
Gray:'What!?It..it absorbed all my magic.'  
Elisa:'This is EXPLOSION!'  
A giant jet of water punched came next to him.

Elisa:'It's time to finish this.'

She created a magic knife of shells to kill she couldn't hit suddenly dropped the knife and started to cry.

Elisa:'He..he was also an ice wizard...he.."

See the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Grimoire Children

Chapter 2

Gray:'Who..who are you talking about..what's happening?.Why didn't you finish me?'

Elisa:'I...I can't..kill you.I don't want anyone to suffer..it's...just begone!You can cross...go!'

Gray:'You're not here because you want,right?'

Elisa:'What are you talking about?'

Gray:You don't love the destruction..you don't have the same aim as your master,right?'

Elisa:It's..I have to do it for them..'

Gray:'For who?'

Elisa:For..my parents...they will come 's nothing to do with leave!'

Gray:'I have a better idea.I can stay here and listen to your are you here?Why do you work for Hades?'

Elisa:'L-Listen to my story...!?But...we're enemies.'

Gray:No don't do this by your own will...I what's happening?Who was an ice wizard?'

Elisa:'It's an old story...'

So Elisa started to tell Gray about her life...

*When Hades fell to the dark side he started his mission to create The World of Great needed a strong alliance for destroyed many towns in searching for Zeref and for powerful wizard children who could become his wizard children who survived Hades' attacks was took and brought in a 's town was also destroyed by parents were also powerful wizards and tried to defeat Hades,while everybody in the town was running freezed and killed them with an Ice and her brother Johnny found their parents freezed and started to hadn't saw who killed Hades came and forced them to come with were brought in a jale from Hades' they met was raised by the Spirit of The Flames on The Legendary Mountain of Fire,the place where Igneel raised Natsu the two boys had never ,Johnny and Zancrow tried many times to escape from there but they were always used to punish their subordinates with some electric torture machines which were also supposed to increase the power of the day,they almost managed to had just to jump over a right then Hades' soldiers couldn't catch Johnny because he had already jumped out the ran without looking and Elisa used their magic(the spells they knew)to escape the soldiers but they couldn' Hades heard about their potential he called them at where just some 9 years old children but they had a lot of magic promised them that he will bring Elisa's parents and The Spirit of The Flame back if they would be in his service for 9 was destroyed by his brother's cowardness so she accepted because she was so tired of her horrible also accepted because of years passed and Hades' tortures and magic lessons made Elisa and Zancrow some powerful there was no way for Hades to keep his couldn't destroy the Ice Shield and he also didn't know where The Spirit of The Fire lied Elisa and made them believe that they will receive everything they lost back in The World of Great Magic and bring the evil in their forbade them to be in touch with any wizards because he didn't want them to find out the thruth...*

Elisa:'So this is it.(She started to cry loudly).9 YEARS!NOW...THERE ARE ONLY SIX MONTHS 're right,ya know?I can't forget my aim!I will bring my parents back!AND I WON'T LET YOU OR YOUR GUILD TO INTERFERE!

Elisa wanted to hit Gray with that knive but right then Natsu came there and pushed her.

Natsu:'You bastard!I won't let any of you Grimey Warts to hurt our guild members!'

Elisa:'Nothing will stop me.I waited for 9 are only 6 months remained!However,we will create The World of Great Magic until then!We will get everything we lost back!I won't let you destroy my last hope!I must execute the orders!

Right then,Zancrow,who saw everything while he was sitting next to a tree(He was hurt after the battle with Natsu) told Elisa:

Zancrow:'What's the matter,Elisa?Why did you tell them all those are our enemies!Finish them!'

Elisa didn't do ,Zancrow saw the ice pieces around and realised:

Zancrow:'Yeah..of course...An ice wizard!You get upset everytime when you see Johnny was an ice wizard!Damn you,forget about him!I will do your job then!'

Natsu:'Bring it on,you bastard!I've been waiting for other battle with you!'

SEE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!


End file.
